


Bad Taste in Men

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mockery, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Buffyverse, Angel/Spike + any, "so, you two did..." "I was evil! It doesn't count!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Taste in Men

"Wait, you and Spike?" Gunn asked as Wesley and Faith listened with great interest.

"You must be joking," Wesley said, highly amused.

"I was evil! It doesn't count," Angel objected.

"Hey!" Spike said, offended.

"Well, I was!" Angel countered.

Spike then spoke dramatically in a high-pitched voice, "I'm Angel. I'm good. Nothing I did when I was evil was really me. I don't even use the same name as that guy, the extra two letters are totally evil."

"Usually, you wait until I leave the room to do an impression of me," Angel muttered.

Spike answered, "Couldn't be bothered."

"Let's just leave the past in the past, and all just get back to work," Angel muttered, "We have a Grochlian demon to get rid of by this weekend." He walked out of the room then, Gunn and Wesley following.

Spike shrugged at Faith. "It was a long time ago."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "You really expect me to believe that you two never had sex in this century?"

Spike stared. Finally, he said, "You're starting to annoy me, love, you know that?"

Faith laughed. "I knew it! But tell me one thing. Who was better in the sack - Angelus or Angel?" 

Spike tensed. "I don't kiss and tell."

Faith cracked up. "Really? Angelus?"

"If you tell him--" Spike threatened angrily.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret?" Angel said from the doorway.

They paused. 

Then Spike answered, "I've actually been plotting against you this entire time. Waiting for the right moment to stake you. Or set you on fire. Still deciding."

"Whatever, come join us in the conference room," Angel said, rolling his eyes.

Spike wouldn't look at either of them. Faith just tried not to laugh.


End file.
